


Alligators Never Attack

by orphan_account



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Worry appeared in a girl's eyes as soon as she viewed her empty hands.





	Alligators Never Attack

I never created Batman TAS.

 

Worry appeared in a girl's eyes as soon as she viewed her empty hands. She never found any pockets to pick. There weren't any pretties for the Sewer King. Nothing but barren streets. The girl remembered the Sewer King glowering and sending her to steal jewels for him one hour ago. Her friends already scattered before they searched for people to steal from. 

The girl winced while her stomach growled. There was one glance at a woman carrying a loaf of bread in a basket. After one smile, the girl ran to the woman so that she was behind her. She snatched the loaf and ran to the sewer. 

The girl paused the minute one of the Sewer King's pet alligators appeared near a tunnel. Her eyes flew open before she stepped back.  
She heard the alligator while it snarled. She looked back and trembled the minute the Sewer King appeared. 

The Sewer King scowled after he viewed the loaf of bread. ''You were too hungry to obtain lots and lots of pretties?'' 

There was a slight shrug. The girl ceased trembling and turned to the snarling alligator. 

''My pet won't harm you,'' the Sewer King said. 

The girl's eyes flew open as soon as the alligator took the loaf of bread and devoured it. Her lower lip shook.   
The girl viewed the Sewer King shrugging.

''I guess that's one way to harm you.''

 

THE END


End file.
